1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dining or serving tables and in particular to a device which provides a source of electricity for various appliances placed on top of a table to eliminate the appliance cords from extending across the floor and dining area to wall receptacles. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which is mounted on the underside surface of the table and is connectable to an electric receptacle mounted in the floor beneath the table whereby the cords of various appliances on the table are required only to extend over the edge of the table for connection to the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a considerable number of electrical appliances which are used during the serving of a meal, or of hors d'oeuvres during a cocktail party, some of which are placed on the dining or serving tables, such as an electric wok, electric coffee pot, bun warmer, heated serving tray, electric fondue pot, and the like. It is preferable that these appliances be located at the dining table and not at a separate location to facilitate the serving of the meal. For example, at a formal-type dinner or dinner party, it eliminates the server from continually leaving guests and the dining table to obtain the food or beverage being warmed by the particular electric appliance. Also, during a cocktail party the dining table is an ideal place to locate the hors d'oeuvres.
Therefore, amny homemakers will place these appliances on the table and connect them to an electrical wall receptacle by on or more extension cords. This requires the appliance cords to extend across the table and floor to the wall receptacle. These cords present an unsafe and hazardous condition, occasionally resulting in someone accidentally tripping over the cord either injuring that person or someone at the table by a heated liquid being spilled on the individual. At the very least, the affected appliance will spill its contents on the table causing a disturbance to the diners and embarrassment to the individual causing the accident.
Various tables, such as laboratory tables, work tables and benches, etc., have been provided with electrical receptacles mounted thereon for receiving the plug end of appliances, tools, and lights. However, these receptacles usually are built into the table or are exposed which would be unsatisfactory for a dining table. Also, these prior types of electrified tables or benches do not permit an existing table to be electrified easily, conveniently and inexpensively.
Therefore, the need has existed for a device which can be mounted in an inconspicuous place on a dining table with which the plug ends of appliance cords ar engaged for connecting various electrical appliances placed on top of the table to a source of electric power, eliminating the cords from extending across the floor to wall receptacles, and in which the device can be adapted for use with both new and existing tables. There is no known device of which we are aware which provides a solution to these problems.